Mi Final
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Mi versión del "presente" de la Levy "del futuro", y de su final en aquellos trágicos tiempos... sin summary por que Asu no esta D:


•**Comentario de la autora: **

¡Konnichiwa!

Soy Mimi-san. amiga de Asuka y bueno ella me pidió que les publicara este one-shot...

y que les pidiera disculpa en nombre de ella ya que no ha podido ni podrá conectarse hasta miércoles...

bueno como saben a Asu la operaron y falto un mes a la escuela y bueno... ahora tuvo que ponerse al día con las tesis, ensayos, pruebas y otras cosas para poder cerrar su promedio...

cosa que ya hizo pero desde hace dos semanas que está en periodo de pruebas finales y no ha podido conectarse...

ella me conto que debía subir un capítulo de su fic "Secreto" pero no pudo ya que ha estado estudiando toda la semana y no ha podido conectarse asi que a quienes siguen el fic les pide sus más sinceras disculpas...

créanme está estudiando y eso es raro ._.

el día miércoles recién terminara y comenzaran sus vacaciones de invierno por lo cual trabajara desde el dia miercoles en la tarde hasta el viernes para dejar todo listo :)

y bueno ahora escribo textual lo que me dijo:

"Mis queridos lectores los extraño muuuuuuuuucho!

bueno espero que comprendan mi ausencia y que sean pacientes con mi agobiada persona que está sumergida en un mar de exámenes y estudios D:

y bueno agradeciendo el internet del colegio he podido leer los mangas y todo lo que me han escrito pero en mi casa me auto-prohibí el computador para poder estudiar así que no he podido subir nada... pero regresare a penas termine los exámenes y ahora les dejo mi versión de lo que sucederá con la Levy del futuro... etto... sinceramente no sé que me pasaba por la cabeza en el momento en que lo escribí en mi cuadernito... pero esto es lo que resulto al no encontrar la figura de Levy entre los demás miembros del gremio que se encontraban en ese nirvana... y bueno no sé, ya me dio penita saber que ella no esta ahí D:

les dejo el fic y espero recibir reviews! :D"

¡y bueno aquí esta lo escrito por Asuka-chan! que tuve que traspasar xDD

•**Título: **_Mi final_

•**Pareja: **Gajeel x Levy

•**Anime/Juego: **Fairy Tail

•**Rating: **K+

•**Drabble/One-shot: **One-shot

•**Cant. ****De palabras:**

•**Advertencias: **SPOILER DE LOS ULTIMOS MANGAS, MUERTE & no se que mas xDD

•**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece, estos son de total propiedad de su creador y solo hago uso de estos para la creación de esta historia ficticia para el entrenamiento personal y de terceros; además de ser sin fines de lucro.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Frase del día:

_**"Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa, es ahí en donde miente, rompiéndose por dentro"**_

_-Avril Lavigne_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Mire pasmada como las grandes puertas desaparecían. Eclipse se difuminaba en una luminosa estela de humo. Aquellas grandes puertas por las cuales habían ingresado los dragones se desaparecían frente a mis ojos que sorprendidos observaban este suceso.

–**Lu-chan lo logro–** murmure sonriendo de lado, pero de súbito recordé que mi amiga había logrado ingresar por esas mismas puertas para regresar al pasado como parte de su plan para poder salvar el futuro. rápidamente la busque con la mirada esperando encontrarla en algún lugar, Camine hacia donde se había encontrado el proyecto eclipse hasta el momento dispersando gran parte de la nube de humo que nublaba la visión del lugar, cuando por fin llegue la encontré, recostada sobre la tierra inmóvil. **–No, esto no puede ser.**

Corrí hasta llegar a su lado y ahí la vi, su piel estaba completamente pálida, su pecho inmóvil y con la ropa ensangrentada, impotente me arrodille junto a Lucy y le tomo el rostro entre mis manos.

–**Lu-chan, despierta por favor–** comencé a murmurar de manera entrecortada debido a los sollozos **–No me puedes dejar sola Lu-chan, por favor, no tu también.**

Pero no había reacción alguna por parte de ella. Rompí en llanto ante la muerte de mi mejor amiga, a pesar del éxito de su plan, ella había fallecido dejándome sola en este presente sin esperanzas. Ahora no había nadie más que yo, no habían esperanzas ni posibles soluciones, el mundo ya estaba sumido en un caos y a pesar de que el otro tiempo no sucumbiera ante este presente, no había solución para lo que estaba viviendo y lo que viviria, no se podía cambiar el presente solo se había formado otro futuro. Un futuro en donde continuaría acompañada por mi equipo, por mi gremio, mis amigos y en especial por Gajeel. Pero la Levy de ese tiempo viviría de esa manera, no yo.

–**¡Ayuda! –** grite impotente, no sabía que mas hacer. No tenía esperanzas ni razones para continuar ahí.

Un rugido casi ensordecedor rompió el silencioso y lúgubre ambiente, alertándome con lo que se avecinaba y es que me era imposible no reconocer el ruido emitido por los dragones que insaciables buscaban presas. Me levante rápidamente y voltee encontrándome con un enorme dragón que aterrizaba tras haber recorrido el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Crocus para acercarse al aroma de sangre que le llamaba la atención y lo alentaba a atacar. Me posicione para atacarlo sabiendo que aunque fuera inútil quizás me daría tiempo para escapar.

•••

Lo ataque con todo mi poder pero aun así no fue suficiente, no era la adecuada para pelear contra aquel ser y esa no sería la excepción. Nuevamente otro ataque me mando contra uno de los escombros dislocándome un hombro y dejando feos raspones en la espalda. Otra vez intente ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor, no podía darme por rendida, se lo había prometido, había prometido que viviría por el... pero ya no lo soportaba.

Primero la muerte de mi equipo sometidos por los ataques de los pequeños dragones liberados por Mothergrea. Luego la de mis Nakamas, había escuchado sobre la horrible muerte de Gray, él como Juvia invadida por la desesperación había atacado a los dragones siendo también abatida y como Lion y - habían buscado la venganza con sus propias manos siendo heridos de manera grave. Como Macao había fallecido frente a su hijo y Wakaba. Las muertes de gran parte de los integrantes de otros gremios, todo eso en tan solo un día. Y recordé como Gajeel me había abrazado intentando calmarme, a pesar de la fea herida que había recibido ese mismo día, recordé como el acariciaba mi cabellera azulada intentando cesar así el llanto provocado al enterarme de la muerte de mis amigos, de mis nakamas.

Pero nada termino ahí, después todos se unieron a los mártires del primer día. Cada jornada que pasaba había un nuevo caído y así hasta que las esperanzas de todos morían junto con los dragones Slayers. Wendy y Laxus tras un ataque que no pudieron evadir. Sting en extrañas circunstancias. Cobra intentando proteger a algunos magos que se encontraban heridos. Natsu salvando a Lucy y a Happy del ataque de Acnologia y por ultimo Gajeel.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al recordarlo, al rememorar aquel fatídico día en que lo vi con vida por última vez. Él me amaba, me lo había confirmado con sus últimos latidos del corazón que lentamente cesaba.

–**Gajeel–** susurre derramando una solitaria lagrima.

No podía mas... era mi final, no tenia poder mágico para contraatacar, ni siquiera para defenderme. Rompería mi promesa de sobrevivir, pero no tenía otra opción, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme y quizás así terminaría de una vez por todas mi sufrimiento.

Quizás seria cobarde lo que haría, pero debía ser realista... la única razón por la cual había sobrevivido había sido gracias a que Gajeel me había ayudado... y el ya no estaba... no había nadie más.

Me erguí esperando el ataque que sabía que me mataría. Cerré los ojos intentando no presenciar lo que me atacaría e intente recordar aquellos últimos momentos con mis Nakamas. Como tan solo horas antes había celebrado con mi equipo el triunfo del gremio, a todos aquellos que había logrado ver de nuevo tras los ataques que nos habían arrebatado a nuestros amigos y compañeros, a Lucy tras haber perdido a Natsu y como la había ayudado a cicatrizar su herida (tras la pérdida de su brazo derecho) antes de morir después de un mortal ataque. Y a Gajeel... como él me había salvado la vida de aquel ataque que lo hizo perder la suya, a pesar de la grave herida en su pecho el se había sentado con la espalda apoyada contra un escombro mirándome fijamente, recordé como me había extendido la mano y como sin pensarlo me había acercado a él tras ponerme de pie, recuerdo claramente como me arrodille frente a él y como con su manos tomo mi rostro entre estas.

–_**Debes sobrevivir–**_ me murmuro con dificultad. Como negué la idea de que fuera a morir._**–Sabes que lo hare y no hay vuelta atrás.**_

–_**Gajeel, por favor no me dejes sola–**_ murmure sollozando mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia con la cinta de mi cabello que mantenía contra su herida.

–_**No llores Levy–**_ dijo con sus ojos cristalizados, nuevamente veía esos ojos rojos que me encantaban amenazando con llorar y es que solamente tras la noticia de la muerte de Lily lo había visto con aquella mirada que me partía el alma_.__** –No quiero verte así.**_

–_**Gajeel–**_ lo nombre nuevamente con la voz quebrada, el movió sus pulgares secando mis lagrimas a la vez que formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

–_**Discúlpame por no poder quedarme contigo–**_ murmuro sentándose de manera dificultosa **–**_**Pero... prométeme que no morirás... que vivirás por mí.**_

–_**Gajeel... Lo...prometo...lo prometo–**_ susurre intentando no continuar llorando.

–_**Enana–**_ acerco su rostro hacia el mío apoyando su frente contra la mía _**–Te amo.**_

Ese simple susurro hizo que el latido de mi corazón se acelerara y rápidamente lo bese. No me importo la situación, ni el mundo. Solo me importaba él.

–_**Yo también te amo Gajeel–**_ le dije contra sus labios, sentí como sus labios se curvaban sobre los míos y formaban una sonrisa, pero también sentí su último aliento.

Mis esperanzas y sueños murieron ese día junto a él. Mi primer amor, mi dragón protector, mi héroe, Mi Gajeel.

Y tan pronto termine de recordar aquella situación... sentí el ataque abatir mi cuerpo, como mi respiración se cortaba abruptamente y mis sentidos se nublaban. Mi cuerpo cayó en peso muerto contra el frio suelo, mi subconsciente me mostro pequeños e inolvidables recuerdos antes de caer en un profundo _sueño_.

Ese era _mi final_... en la tierra atormentada por dragones... era el fin de mi vida.

•••

Sentí una pequeña brisa recorrer mi cuerpo, una brisa cálida y casi imperceptible, algo bajo mi cuerpo de contextura suave y cómoda. Por un momento me rehusé a abrir los ojos al pensar en que podría encontrarme aun en viva y en peligro de ser nuevamente atacada, espere que algo nuevamente me atacara pero solamente sentí la palma de una mano tocar suavemente mi rostro y un llamado muy particular.

–**Levy-chan despierta–**aquella inconfundible voz y característico llamar me hicieron abrir mis ojos de manera abrupta encontrándome con mi rubia amiga que hace tan solo momento había visto muerta.

–**¿Lu-chan? –** pregunte sin comprender a la vez que se cristalizaban mis ojos que amenazaban con derramar lagrimas**–¿Dónde estoy?**

–**No te preocupes por eso ahora–** murmuro sonriéndome **–Te estábamos esperando.**

Tras sus palabras me levante lentamente, Lucy quien se encontraba acuclillado junto a mí volteo a ver a un lado y yo rápidamente busque lo que miraba y logre ver a todos mis compañeros de gremio, a mis nakamas, a mis amigos... todos aquellos a quienes había perdido se encontraban ahí.

Me puse de pie lentamente ayudada por Lucy quien sonriente me abrazo, observe como todos se acercaban a recibirme, sonrientes, sanos y sin dolor... todos estaban bien... todos. Busque rápidamente con la mirada a mi dragon slayer, Lucy soltó su agarre y logre voltearme para buscarlo mejor.

–**¿Y Gajeel? –** pregunte al ver a todos menos al moreno.

–**Gihii–** esa simple risa me hizo voltearme y ahí lo pude ver, parado entre la multitud que se había abierto paso para permitirme pasar, rápidamente corrí hacia él, la alegría de verlo ahí me impulso a acercarme a él quien rápidamente me abrazo al tenerme entre sus brazos. Como siempre y debido a mi emocional forma de ser, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y comencé a llorar pero no de desesperación o de tristeza... esta vez era de alegría.

Me reunía nuevamente con mis amigos, con Gajeel... a pesar de tener que haber muerto para hacerlo... pero no tenía otro destino, no tenía la suficiente fuerza desde que me habían arrebatado a todos mis nakamas... no tenía más esperanzas ni razones para continuar en ese infierno.

–**Oi enana no llores–** me murmuro acariciando mi cabeza como aquella vez que me entere de la muerte de mi equipo **–Ahora podemos continuar con tu entrenamiento, recuerda que te dije que te haría grande.**

–**Y que jamás me aleje de tu lado–** murmure lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo él me escuchara, levante la mirada y pude ver su sonrisa apaciguadora dirigida a mí.

–**Ya jamás lo harás–** soltó su amarre y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo fijamente, una sonrisa se embozo en sus labios **–Te amo, enana**

–**Te amo, Gajeel–** correspondí antes de sentir como me besaba nuevamente embriagándome con esa tranquilidad y seguridad que solo el sabia darme.

Esta era mi nueva vida.

Mi final... feliz.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora & Mimi-san:**

"Bueeeno esto es mas triste cuando se piensa pero es así:

Levy es la única que no aparece entre la multitud que recibe a Lucy en el paraíso y bueno me la imagine sola en ese mundo destruido por los dragones y como podría ser su final... quizás algo cobarde (no sé cómo definirlo) pero imagínense perder a todos sus amigos, las esperanzas y haber quedado sola en un mundo en el que quizás solamente haya sobrevivido gracias a aquellos que habían muerto... no es el mejor presente y menos lo más alentador para continuar por lo cual yo creo que hay veces que es mejor rendirse cuando no queda nada mas... cuando no hay el por qué luchar y cuando no hay mucho que puedas lograr..."

Mimi-san: creo que buscare un psicólogo para Asu-chan o_o

aunque en si tiene razón... u_u

y bueno Asu espera sus reviews :3

y insiste en que los quiere muuuuuucho y que los extraña...

y bueno eso, cuidense! :D

•_~Asuka Dattebayo! & Mimi-chan!_


End file.
